


Snowdrops

by entanglednow



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-23 07:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  This has really got to stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowdrops

"I've managed to track you down."

"You didn't track me down." Billy shakes off Johnny Snow's hand. "You saw me buying milk."

Johnny Snow is much shorter in person than his emails would suggest, shorter and so _earnest._ He doesn't have a costume, though he's wearing a hooded jacket that's the suggestion of a desperate _need_ to be wearing a costume.

"It's the same thing."

"It's not the same," Billy tells him. "I'm not even engaged in evil activities, buying milk is not an evil activity, you can't just randomly show up when a super villain is buying milk, or getting a haircut, or at the cinema, that's not surveillance that's stalking."

Billy tries not to think about the time Captain Hammer found him in the laundromat.

He shakes his head.

"Look I know what it's like when you start out but you're _not_ my nemesis."

"You haven't even let me try," Johnny Snow protests and it's a protest that's more forceful than Billy was expecting.

And really that's it because everyone is allowed to learn but stupid, stupid always ends up dead.

"Ok, you really want a showdown, lets have one and then we can both go home, you with your highly advanced tracking device-" Billy tugs the street map out of Johnny Snow's waistband and hands it back to him. "Me with my milk and that'll be the end of it okay?"

Johnny Snow swallows, then nods.

And then it's snowing...ever so gently. Making snowdrop patterns on the ground,

Billy sighs.

"So this is the extent of your heroic and terrible powers?"

Snow lands on his nose and he shakes it off.

"I suppose in a few years of this I might be lost in a snow drift," he allows, though the bite of sarcasm is clearly enough to make Johnny Snow wince.

"It's kind of hard to do on command."

Billy resists the urge to pull a hand over his face.

"Look why do you even _want_ to be my nemesis."

Johnny Snow does look offended then.

"Because I have to be, because I'm the opposite of what you stand for and we're supposed to fight each other. We're suppose to confound each other. And heroes and their villains, they have a connection, they belong together, they're supposed to be everything the other thinks about all the time. About ways to defeat each other and outsmart each other. They're two sides of the same coin, they're the same coin, together."

Johnny Snow stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"And you won't even give me a chance."

"Oh," Billy says carefully.

Johnny Snow goes ever so slightly red over the pale iciness of his own face.

"You don't actually want to be my nemesis do you?" Billy adds.

Johnny Snow looks horribly torn for one long moment, before darting forward and -

His mouth is cold.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Snowdrops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3574256) by [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton)




End file.
